


The Horrible Truth Of Mating

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the twins join the pack Derek fears of what the Alpha Pack will do. Peter goes to bring Stiles to the loft for protection, but he has his own agenda. Stiles has to deal with an unwanted attraction to Peter, being in love with Scott, gaining feelings towards Erica, and on a lesser note deal with his secret ex-boyfriend hating him. How is he going to make it through? And who will he chose in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Monster Bares It's Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

Stiles was sleeping when all of a sudden something was on top of him, straddling him. His eyes shot open and peered into glowing blue ones. He knew it was a werewolf instantly and tried to scream, but a hand was over his mouth in a split second.  
“Hello, Stiles.” He knew that voice, it was Peter. “Derek wanted the pack to round up the humans involved. He fears that with the twins on our side that the Alphas will retaliate. We have to protect the weak links. The liabilities if you will.” The beta whispered in his ear making him shiver.  
“Now I’m going to remove my hand. Do not scream. Understand?” Stiles nodded. Peter then removed his hand from Stiles mouth.  
“What the hell are you doing straddling me then? You could have just told me.” Stiles whispered angrily.  
“This was more fun.” Peter replied nonchalantly. Before Stiles could reply with a witty retort Peter was sniffing his neck. “You smell delicious. Do you know that Stiles?” This was said with a lust filled voice causing Stiles to start panicking. He tried frantically to get away but when he bucked up Peter moaned and he stopped moving completely. Stiles could feel Peter’s canine teeth scraping his skin. He opened his mouth to scream again, but as if Peter were reading his thoughts a hand was clamped over his mouth again.  
Then there was pain, lots of pain. Peter had sunk his teeth into Stiles’ shoulder. The pain soon turned to pleasure and Stiles was getting turned on. He had no idea what was going on but he sure didn’t like it.  
“Well we better get to the loft.” Peter said as if nothing had happened.  
“Wait till Scott and Erica hear about this. They’re going to rip you a new one.” Stiles said to Peter’s back. Thinking of Scott or Erica always made Stiles happy and vice versa, anyone knew that at first glance.  
“Now you see that’s where you’re wrong I don’t think you’ll say a word to anyone.” Peter smirked sadistically. Peter loved when he had them right where he wanted them. This was one of those situations and he knew it, could taste it even.  
“Why is that?” Stiles questioned quizzically, though he had some theories as to the answer, after all he was a very smart boy.  
“Because you wanted it, and you want much more. These things make you feel ashamed, therefore, you won’t breathe a word about it. Now let’s go before Derek gets suspicious.” Peter then  
laughed, and with speed only a werewolf could have, he held Stiles to the bed with his hand over Stiles' mouth and nose. Stiles struggled, but was no match for the beta wolf and he soon lost consciousness.  
When he woke up he noticed it was morning and he was on Derek’s couch. He noticed that something or someone was snuggling with him and when he looked down he saw it was Scott. Scott had always loved to snuggle and it always made Stiles feel warm inside. He was smiling ear to ear when last night flashed in his brain and he had the urge to wake Scott and tell him everything. But then he thought about what Peter had said and stopped himself. He hated what Peter had done but what he hated more was that Peter was right. He didn’t want anyone to know how weak he was. Or how much his body liked what Peter had done even if his mind had not.  
He then remembered the bite and went to the bathroom to see how bad it was. He got inside and quickly shut the door. He pulled his sleeve off his shoulder and saw that it wasn’t that bad, though he would have to keep it covered until it healed. He wanted to cry but knew the wolves would be able to smell the sadness. He had to think of happy thoughts like Scott, yeah Scott always made him happy. There was a knock on the door making Stiles jump.  
“Who is it?” Stiles said with a surprisingly strong and steady voice  
“You ok in there Stiles?” Scott didn’t bother telling him who it was because he knew Stiles could tell by his voice. Stiles always knew everything about Scott and vice versa. Whenever, Stiles needed something Scott would be there. Stiles was always there for Scott as well. It’s why they were best friends. All Scott had to do was think of Stiles and he knew everything would be ok. Stiles was his most important thing, his everything. Even, if he had forgotten that for a while. After he figured out what he was doing and why, he knew he’d never forget it again.  
Stiles smiled wide and answered. “Yeah I’ll be out in a second Scott.” He was right as long as Scott was around he couldn’t be sad. He walked into the kitchen and saw everyone in a different place at the table waiting for food.  
Isaac was talking, kind of in a flirty voice, to Allison who didn’t seem to mind at all. Boyd, Erica, and Cora were in a debate. With Erica’s brains the others were losing terribly. Aiden and Lydia were hopelessly flirting being sickeningly adorable. This made Stiles smile he was happy that she found someone after the whole Jackson fiasco. Ethan was by his brother talking on the phone, to Danny was everyone’s guess with how much he was smiling and giggling like a school girl. He was really happy that Danny had Ethan. Derek and Scott were conversing as well and Stiles decided to take the spot next to Scott, of course. They were best friends it wasn’t weird that they always sat together and no one ever questioned it, which Stiles was quite thankful for. All except Erica, she smirked at him with knowing in her eyes.  
~Flashback~  
“Erica you’re my best friend and I need to tell you something and you might be shocked, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.” Stiles said nervously.  
“I promise Stiles.” Erica replied, though she had an inkling as to what he was about to say.  
“I’m bisexual and I’m in love with Scott.” Stiles confessed while staring at the floor.  
Erica giggled. “I know Stiles.”  
“What? How’d you know? Is it that obvious?” Stiles said panicking.  
Erica smiled and tried to calm him down. “No it isn’t. Because of my crush on you I watched you closely over the years. It was just in the way you guys looked at each other. That’s why I never asked you out. It actually made me feel better to know that you would never look at me that way for reasons that don’t have to do with me personally.” She admitted.  
Stiles stopped freaking out and suddenly everything made since. Why he pinned after Lydia for so many years. Because it’s easier to go after someone you know will never go for you then someone who you fear never truly can.  
“If I wasn’t in love with someone I would totally want to be with you.” Stiles said smiling at his best friend.  
She was surprised by this but her confusion soon dissipated when Stiles said the words she’d always wanted to hear, even if in a different context.  
“I always noticed you Erica, just not in that way. Why do you think I was always nice to you and talked to you? You just never noticed me noticing.”  
Erica would never forget those words. And she would never forget the feeling of realizing she had always pushed his friendship away, all because she never thought anyone could really want to be in her company.  
~End Flashback~  
They were both brought out of their thoughts when Peter came in and announced that breakfast was served as he started to serve it. Stiles’ heart started to beat faster and Peter smirked.  
“Stiles are you okay?” Scott asked. Stiles looked up and noticed everyone was looking at him, the werewolves with a worried look, while the Banshee and the Hunter curious as to why the wolves were staring in such a way. They had heard his heart race. Stiles laughed. “Yeah, just thought about how I was going to explain this to my dad.”  
“Don’t worry my mom is covering for us for a few days.” Scott said with a comforting hand on his not bitten shoulder. Stiles relaxed under his touch and smiled back. No one noticed the knowing smile on Erica’s face.  
Once everyone was served Peter sat by Derek, the only empty chair left. Derek wasn’t too happy about it. Erica had Cora switch with her so we could talk. I could tell she knew I had lied by the look in her eyes. I also knew that the reason Scott hadn’t noticed was because he wanted to pretend everything was perfect. She didn’t ask just wanted him to know she knew and that he could tell her when he was ready. She hadn’t seen the monster. No one should ever have to see the monster.


	2. Monsterous Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts to realize the repercussions of Peter's bite and he wants answers.

It was Saturday and all the wolfy ones had left to do as Derek said, like they always did. All except Erica, who was to stay for safety and to oversee and help with Lydia’s training. Since Derek was the only one with super hearing left in the house, besides Erica who Stiles knew wouldn’t ease drop, Stiles decided to question him about certain things  
“Hey, Derek can I ask you something?” Stiles asked with curiosity and apprehension in his voice.  
“I suppose.” Derek said disinterested.  
“What happens when a beta bites someone? Do they turn into a werewolf?” Stiles was always a curious one so Derek didn’t read into it.  
“Nothing happens unless they want to mate with that someone.” He said with disdain. Derek hated what mating was with werewolves it was usually sick and twisted.  
“Well what happens if they want to mate with that person?” Stiles asked even more curious, but more determined than before.  
“Why do you need to know Stiles?” Derek asked wanting to avoid the conversation.  
“I’m always thirsty for knowledge and you never know when you’ll need what kind of information.” Stiles had to word his answer carefully as to not tip Derek off. What he said wasn’t a lie, but wasn’t the full truth either. It seemed to have worked, but Derek still wouldn’t give him the answers he so desperately needed.  
“I don’t want to talk about it Stiles. Marking someone is an awful and disturbing thing in most cases.” Derek knew Stiles wouldn’t let up so he opted for the truth instead.  
“And why is that?” Stiles was stubborn and usually wouldn’t let up, but he knew that Derek couldn’t say anything to get him to let up this time.  
“Dammit Stiles! I said I didn’t want to talk about it!” Derek yelled.  
The girls heard but concluded that Stiles just pissed Derek off again. This wasn’t hard to do, especially if your name was Stiles Stilinski. So, they went back to training Lydia in combat, much to Lydia’s dismay. But she would do anything to protect the ones she loved, even get sweaty and dirty. This thought is what kept her going every time she fell or was winded. And trust me the Hunter and the Beta weren’t going easy on her. She always got back up and she always would fight on, even to her dying breathe. Lydia Martin was a lot of things that many people didn’t know, one of them was that she did have a heart a huge one in fact. One that would always beat on for those she let through her cold, stone walls.  
“And what if we need to know this information one day and we don’t have it. How will you feel then?” Stiles tried to use Derek’s love and compassion for his pack against him and it seemed to be working by the look on Derek’s face. Stiles hated using the guilt trip like this but he had to know the truth. Stiles needed answers, and he needed them now. It was really the desperation in Stiles voice that made up Derek’s decision for him, but he decided not to dwell on that too much. And before he knew it he was telling Stiles exactly what he wanted to know.  
“Fine Stiles if you really want to know so badly. They become marked. The venom from the bite will force their bodies to want and to do whatever the beta wants them to, even if they don’t want to do it. It’s usually sex. Mating is a nasty thing. The wolf will get what it wants even if the other party refuses.” Derek’s grip on the book in his hands tightened as he was saying this. Remembering when it happened to him with Paige. However, they were the exception and not the rule. Paige loved him and understood. She wanted it too. Elbe it was a little too soon and a bit too fast, but she didn’t mind. It was one of the reasons he loved her, and still did. He would in life and in death. When death came he would welcome it, for he would be with her again for all eternity.  
“So what does that mean?” Stiles knew what it meant but he needed to hear Derek say it.  
“You know what it means Stiles.” Derek couldn’t bring himself to say it.  
“Say it.” Stiles knew he had to hear it, even if he didn’t want it to be said.  
“No.” Derek wouldn’t say it, not even for Stiles.  
“Say it!” Stiles demanded more determined than ever.  
“The wolf rapes the other party! Are you happy?” Derek didn’t know why, but he knew that Stiles needed him to say it. The way his heart was racing Stiles already knew the answer, but for some reason he needed to hear it said from someone else’s lips.  
“No but thanks for telling me though. It means a lot, Derek.” Derek started to say something but as he turned around he noticed Stiles was gone. When Stiles was walking away he thought ‘stupid venom, stupid monster’.


	3. Monsterous Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bite is effecting Stiles more and more. He's super horny and he doesn't know how much longer he can hide his unwanted attraction from the pack.

It was Sunday and the bite was really starting to take effect. He hated it but every time he saw Peter or thought about him he was bombarded with dirty images. Shower sex, sex in Derek’s bed, sex in front of the pack, a three way with insert pack mate here.  
The last one even involved Danny sometimes, boy would Ethan kill him. Especially since Danny used to have a major crush on Stiles and vice versa. Which they acted upon only once in the locker room when Danny was still in the closet at school mid freshman year. They had lost their virginities to each other and it was great. They also found out they both liked to role swap. Ok so maybe a couple dozen times in many different locations rather than one, and maybe they were secret boyfriends for like eight months. But when Scott got bit sophomore year everything changed. So, they split up and granted Danny wasn’t his biggest fan after that, because Danny really liked Stiles he was his first real crush, first love, first boyfriend, first kiss, and first time. But Danny never told anyone not even Jackson who knew he was gay way before anyone else. Stiles even tried to get him to laugh once, but that backfired. “Do you find me attractive?” Danny wouldn’t even acknowledge his existence for a week, until they were lab partners and Danny had too. Stiles severely apologized for everything and Danny forgave him. They became close friends after a few months of awkward and slightly angry tension.  
The worst part of it all was that every time he saw these things he wanted to puke because of them and because he got turned on by them. Peter would always smirk which everyone chalked up to him being a weird pervert. It was happening again right now and Stiles wanted to kill Peter. He always said nothing was up and that he was fine and everybody left it alone even if they didn’t want to. Erica knew something was up but knew he would tell her when he wanted to. So, being the greatest friend ever she covered for him.  
“Seeing as how you can’t seem to keep your libido in check you might as well tell them, Stiles.” Erica announced sounding exasperated. Stiles being smart and in sync with Erica’s brain all the time, he knew exactly what she was doing and boy was he grateful for it.  
“Sorry Erica I know we both wanted to keep it a secret.” Stiles said with his head down. He always was a good actor.  
“It’s alright Stiles just tell them they’re our pack and they deserve to know. Plus, they were bound to find out eventually.” She smiled at him reassuringly. Wow, Erica might even give him a run for his money in the acting department. This was easy for them because it wasn’t a lie if you believed it. And if he wasn’t in love with Scott he would totally believe it, as would she.  
“Ok. This may come as a shock to you all but Erica and I are together.” Stiles grabbed her   
hand and looked at her lovingly, as did she.   
There were shocked gasps from Derek, Lydia, and Allison. Scott looked crestfallen afraid of losing his best friend and kind of crush. An ‘I knew it’ from Aiden and Boyd who high fived, and then asked Cora for five bucks. She grumbled and handed it over with a ‘Thanks a lot Stilinski’. Peter scoffed with a knowing and bemused expression. Isaac shouted ‘Finally’ with an over exaggerated yell, hands outstretched to the heavens, and a head tilted upwards. He was always the drama queen. This made most the teens giggle. Ethan answered with an unexpected and quite blunt, ‘Huh, my gaydar must be waaaaay off.’ Danny didn’t even slap him like he usually would for as soon as he heard the declaration he down right laughed. He was even on the ground holding his gut which Stiles didn’t really appreciate, though he didn’t really appreciate Ethan’s comment either.  
Danny had been brought to the loft and found out everything last night after the alpha pack went after him. He took it in stride but was quite soar with Ethan, Lydia, and Stiles for a couple hours. After much groveling at his feet he forgave them and all was right again. And they all heard Jackson get an earful on Skype too. Though, Danny forgave him a lot faster. I mean you can’t stay that mad at your best friend for too long.  
Erica knowing the whole Stanny story, Stiles tells her everything, looked at him with an incredulous and pleading look. He caught it and tried to stop he really did.  
“Hey, Danny seriously is it that hard to believe?” Stiles said with a serious voice but a very pleading look. Danny gathered his barrings and covered his laughter with a very believable. “Yes Stiles, for you just realizing Erica’s affections and finally acting upon them. And after all these years of you ignoring her she’s actually giving you a chance. I’d say that’s hard to believe. I know I never would. But laughter aside I’m ecstatic for you.” Wow Stiles didn’t know his friends were such good actors, maybe they should be in drama. Then Danny just had to say something so un-Danny like, because it was a low blow. Though, everybody else would see it as Danny joking and being just Danny. “Hey, maybe now you’ll finally get laid.” Stiles and Erica winced but they knew he deserved it for how he ended it last year. Why Danny had hated him for so long.  
He absolutely hated thinking these things about Peter, but now he didn’t have to worry about the others finding out. Thank you, Erica.  
He had trouble sleeping again that night. He kept thinking about when Peter wouldn’t be able to control the wolf anymore. He guessed soon seeing as how he doubted Peter really wanted to. He was probably just waiting for Stiles to feel safe before he decided to steal his innocence. Even if he wasn’t a virgin anymore he was still innocent.  
He didn’t want to think about Peter anymore so he tried to sleep. And he did sleep, however, his slumber was interrupted by nightmares about the monster down the hall.


	4. The Monster Within(Flashback)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Danny and Stiles relationship ended.

_“I really don’t see why you won’t come out? I did and no one cared. Why can’t you?” Danny asked with curiosity written all over his face._

_“Because I’m not you, Danny I’m not strong and can fight off anyone who tries to mess with me and I don’t have Jackson to do the same?” Stiles said like it was obvious._

_“You know I’ll always defend you and Jackson will too?” Danny said hoping to convince him._

_“I don’t need my boyfriend and his asshole friend to fight my battles! Why can’t you just leave this alone? Please Danny.” Stiles begged. He knew what he was probably going to have to do and he hated it. Danny was innocent while Stiles was tainted._

_“Fine, but we can still be together. In secret until you’re ready to tell people.” Danny grabbed Stiles hand and kissed it looking at him with love. Stiles felt his heart ache with how much he loved that look._

_“Danny we both know you don’t want that?” Stiles said sadly and looked down at his feet._ _Danny put his hand under Stiles’ chin and made his lover look him in the eyes._

_“I know. But I’ll wait for you, Stiles. I’ll wait for you till the world explodes. I love you Stiles. You’re my everything, the air I breathe, the reason my heart keeps beating. I’m so madly in love with you that I have to remind myself that I’m not in Heaven every time I look at you, or think about you, or hear your voice.” Stiles can’t breathe because he feels the exact same way, but he knows what he has to do and he hates himself for what he’s about to say. And he thanks the Lord that he is such a good actor or Danny would know all the lies about to spew from his lips like acid. And that’s what it feels like the whole time, like he’s drowning in acid._

_“Really Danny?” Stiles laughs sadistically and Danny looks very confused. “You think that this is love? You think that you’re in love?” Stiles spews as if he’s about to bust a gut. Danny looks so hurt and confused. It kills Stiles but he continues anyway._

_“You really do don’t you? Oh, Danny you are so pathetic.” The last word drips with venom and Danny looks about to cry. Stiles wants to apologize tell him it’s a lie, but he doesn’t because he knows what’s best._

_“Look at you about ready to cry. I don’t love you Danny. I’m not in love with you. I don’t even like you.” Danny cringes with every word and starts to tear up, but Stiles still presses on._

_“At first I did like you, I liked you a lot.” Danny looks down at him hopeful, like he’s about to confess that this is all some sick joke. Danny doesn’t realize how wrong he is. Stiles smiles manically._

_“But then you were just a fuck, a great one I might add, but a fuck and nothing more.” Stiles can’t remember the last time he lied this much. And it’s all a lie. Danny’s crying again and Stiles hates himself even more._

_“Fine if you hate me so much then it’s over! And don’t you ever come crawling back! You hear me! EVER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAIN!” And Danny runs away in tears. They both know he’ll never tell. Because he still loves Stiles despite everything. And he never does. Jackson never finds out why his friend cries on his should so much now. It kills him not to know why Danny’s upset and knowing that he can’t fix it. Danny will always love Stiles but he hopes it will turn into friendship or brotherly love eventually._ It does when he gets to know Ethan. But he will always wonder what could have been.

_Stiles hates himself so much, because it was all lies. He does love Danny and he knows he can never take it back and he knows he never should. But he wishes he would. Wishes he could. He knows it’s for the best if Danny hates him. It means he won’t wait for him, that he’ll move on and he does after Stiles fixes everything five months later. Danny was his everything. Heck, Danny helped him get over Scott. But then his attraction to Scott came back after he realized he’d screwed up his chance with Danny. After he tried to crawl back and grovel. He was even willing to come out. He will always love Danny, but hopefully it will change to friendship or brotherly love eventually._ It did when he saw that Danny had truly moved on with Ethan. Though a part of him will always wonder what could have been. ‘Maybe I deserve what’s coming, for what I did to Danny, maybe- No! I Don’t! I was the monster then, but I’m not anymore.’ Stiles thinks.


	5. Monsterous Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Erica continue with their fake relationship. But how fake is it really?

It’s been a week since the Sterica was outed. That’s apparently their ship name. Lydia came up with it. Though, they both agree it’s kind of adorable. So, for the past week they’ve been faking it hard core. Danny actually texted Stiles that he was impressed with their ability to act so well, Stiles said that Erica and him actually thought it was hilarious and kind of fun.  
They would act all coupley. You know hold hands, cuddle, giggle at each other, be kind of sickening, they even kissed occasionally. And by kissed I mean full-fledged make out sessions that verged on going farther. Danny actually started to think they might not be faking it. They were even having sex. Well pretending to have sex. Kind of like that scene in Easy A, like they were currently doing right now.  
Erica giggles. “You know I never thought this would be so much fun.” She was smiling so brightly.  
“Yeah I know. Though I think the cuddling is my favorite part.” Stiles admits with a slight pink to his cheeks. Erica giggles again.  
“Ok why is it so fun to make you blush?”  
“Because you’re evil.” Stiles joked. Erica hits him in the chest.  
“I am not evil. I’m just mischievous.” Erica stated. They both started laughing.  
“I like this. I love this.” Stiles said kind of distant. Erica clasped her hands together over his bare chest and placed her chin on them  
“What’s on your mind Batman?” She said lovingly.  
Stiles sighed. “Why can’t I love you.” Stiles looked deep into Erica’s brown eyes.  
“You do love me.” Erica stated, trying to avoid what he was really talking about.  
“You know what I mean, Erica.” Erica looked away from his eyes when he said this. “This isn’t fair to you. All this is too confusing.”  
“Too confusing! How do you think I feel? Nobody is even here and we’re still pretending.” Erica tried to get Stiles to look at her but he wouldn’t. “Look at me, Stiles!” Stiles looked into her eyes. “Why are we still pretending?” There were small tears forming in her eyes and it killed Stiles.  
“I don’t know okay! All I know is that I’ve always been in love with Scott. And Danny helped me forget about that and get over it. After we broke up everything with Scott came back full force. And now I’m starting to fall for you but I still love Scott. And I’m angry because I don’t know if what I feel for you is real or not! Because of stupid Peter my hormones are all wonky and I don’t want to get serious about us until I know it’s not a fluke! Until I know that I won’t hurt you.” The last sentence came out very soft. Stiles had refused to look at Erica this whole time. So, when he did look into her brown eyes he was surprised to see worry along with the anger.  
“What did Peter do?” Erica said with a hard, serious tone of voice. Stiles eyes widen when he realizes what he just said.  
“Nothing.” Stiles lied badly.  
“Stiles, I haven’t been pushing because I knew you would tell me when the time came, but I’m done waiting this is serious. What. Did. He. Do.” Erica asked with a semi-hurt tone.  
Stiles looked into her beautiful brown eyes and caved. He told her everything. Starting with Peter at his house to the feelings he was having and everything in between. He even told her what Derek had told him about mating. Erica listened in shock. Before Stiles could say anything she was gone. She was going to kill that monster.


	6. The Monster Emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can't wait anymore and Stiles doesn't know what to do.

Stiles was all alone in the loft now and he was nervous. Peter was stronger and older than Erica and if he killed her in defense Derek couldn’t do anything but banish him. Stiles was pacing back and forth when he heard a noise. Someone was home.  
“Hello Stiles. Come out, come out where ever you are.” Peter mocked as if he where an escaped mental patient seeking revenge in a bad lifetime movie.  
Stiles froze. He was alone in the house with Peter. Shit. This is bad, very bad. Stiles hid in the closet before he remembered Peter wasn’t just a creep, but a creepy werewolf with a super smeller. He went to open the closet door thinking he could make it out the window and call Erica. Before he could it opened.  
“There you are. Playing a little game are you? I love the chase.” Peter said in a very sexy voice. Stiles hated it.  
Peter grabbed Stiles by his shirt and threw him on the bed. Stiles yelped and before he could move the monster was upon him. Peter was straddling him and Stiles got one punch to the creeper-wolf’s face before Peter pinned his hands above his head with one hand.  
Peter’s claws ripped his shirt off and then started to ghost over his naked torso. Stiles shivered it felt so good and he groaned biting his lower lip to hide it. Peter heard it anyway and smirked. Damn werewolf ears. Peter started to kiss down his neck. Stiles body was on fire while his mind was screaming for Peter to stop.  
Peter got to his belt buckle and undid the belt and his jeans with his elongated fangs, eyes glowing bright blue. He ripped those off with his boxers in one clean sweep leaving Stiles completely naked and writhing under his touch. Peter then kissed Stiles hard and passionate. Stiles couldn’t help but give in to Peter’s every whim. He kissed back with just as much passion. He was disgusted with himself.  
He didn’t move when Peter let him go to take off his own clothes. Stiles didn’t know why, but he just couldn’t. When Peter crawled back on top of him he could finally speak again.  
“Please stop. Please Peter, please.” Stiles whimpered and begged.  
“Oh Stiles, if only you could have loved me. This wouldn’t have been necessary.” Stiles actually saw hurt and longing in Peter’s vibrant blue eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you Stiles. It’s the wolf who wants to hurt you. He wants to hurt you because you make me weak. You bring out my humanity.” Peter started to pet Stiles’ hair. “My wolf actually doesn’t want to do this to you. He wants   
you to continue hurting, but I’ve finally beaten him Stiles. This is the only way to break the spell and get rid of that nasty venom.” Peter put their foreheads together and breathed in Stiles scent deeply. “I’m so sorry Stiles.” A tear fell onto Stiles’ cheek and he couldn’t believe it. That’s when Stiles did the unthinkable, he kissed Peter of his own free will. Not in a loving way but in a I heard you, I’m sorry I couldn’t love you kind of way. After all Stiles felt bad for him.  
That’s when the door to the bedroom burst open. When Stiles looked in the doorway he saw shocked and angry faces. The monster had been caught red handed.


	7. The Monster Escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now everyone know. What's going to happen?

Before anyone could blink Erica attacked. Peter’s wolf took over again and charged at the young Beta. Danny ran over to Stiles to see if he was okay and to get him out of the room. Stiles was so horny and he hated it. He couldn’t control himself. He started trying to kiss Danny. Luckily Danny was bigger and stronger. He easily subdued the supernaturally intoxicated boy.  
When they got to the living room the rest of the pack was very shocked to see a naked Stiles clinging to Danny and trying to rip his clothes off. Aiden, Boyd, and Isaac thought it was hilarious. Derek, Cora, Lydia, Allison, and Scott where frozen in shock. Ethan wasn’t really sure how he felt. To be honest he thought it was pretty hot.  
“Bro, you’re seriously turned on by this.” Aiden chuckled.  
“Well, hot guy ravaging my boyfriend not so much, a hot Stiles ravaging my boyfriend most definitely.” Ethan responded getting a glare from Danny.  
“So, no one’s going to help me.” Danny finally said.  
“Come on Danny. You know you want to. I know all your little spots. I know how you like it. It’ll be just like old times. You remember freshman year. The showers, Jackson’s Porsche, the Jeep, the locker room, the lacrosse field, and the weight room, we even did it in a locker once, and you can’t forget Scott’s bed. Wow we did it in a lot of fun places.” Stiles was ranting and Danny was beat red and kept telling Stiles to shut up.  
During this rant there were many outbursts. “Jackson’s Porsche?!”-Lydia with surprise. “I’ve slept in that Jeep.”-Cora with disgust. “Ew, I use four of those places regularly.”-Boyd with disgust. “Really, Danny and Stiles.”-Allison with wonderment. “I don’t even know how to respond to this.”-Derek. “That’s hot”-Ethan in a husky voice. “Wow, you have some serious competition bro.”-Aiden. “My Bed?!”-Scott with anger and disgust. “Wait, how’d they do it in a locker?”-Isaac with curiosity. “So hot.”-Ethan.  
Danny keeps trying to talk ,but no one can hear him and then Stiles is kissing him with his tongue full on stabbing down his throat. He moans despite himself. Damn Stiles and his talented mouth. Scott rips Stiles off of Danny his eyes crimson.  
“As I was trying to say; Peter bit Stiles, Stiles is going crazy horny, Peter tried to rape Stiles, and Erica is attacking him as we speak though it’s oddly quiet and I don’t think that’s good.” Danny spat out in one breathe but everybody understood.  
The twins were the first back to the room but found Peter gone with a note that said no one would ever find him. When Scott brought Stiles back into the room he saw Erica.  
“Erica!” Stiles screamed and ran to her side she was bloody and unconscious. “No. No. No. No. Please be okay. Come on Cat Woman come back to your Batman.” Stiles was about to cry when Erica whispered, “Stiles.”   
That’s when it happened he looked into her eyes and he just kissed her. It wasn’t a fake kiss this time, but a real one. Erica instantly started healing and kissed back with vigor. “I love you, Erica. And I mean for real.” Stiles admitted. “Me too, Stiles.” They both had tears in their eyes and they just sat in each other’s arms until Lydia interrupted.  
“You know you’re still naked right?”  
“I do now.” Stiles let go of Erica and went to put clothes on. Erica laughed. The monster was gone and Stiles won the grand prize, Erica.


	8. Little Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilouge.

After months of searching Peter was never found, but Stiles was okay with that. Apparently when he forgave Peter and kissed him willingly it broke the mating curse, after a short time period. Well, also finding your true love helps. Thank God for Erica. It’s been years now and everybody’s married, some with kids.  
Danny and Ethan are happily married with a little girl named Anastasia, after the twin’s mother. Danny’s older sister practically jumped at the chance to carry their baby. She is now 6 years old and a were coyote. Apparently that’s what happens when you mix a human and a werewolf. They also have Aiden Jr who is 4. James who is 2. Andy who is 1. And Gina, Danny’s sister is 7 months pregnant with twins. How rare is that, an identical twin having twins.  
Aiden and Lydia live right next door of course. You can’t separate the twins too much. They half 3 kids. Annie, 6 years old. Josh, 4 years old. And Ethan Jr, 2 years old. All were coyotes. Lydia is also 7 months along.   
Isaac and Allison have 1 little were coyote named Jane. Jane’s only 1 year old. They live in Allison’s old house before her mother died. She’s also 7 months along.  
Scott ended up meeting this girl our Junior year, Kira. She's amazing and everybody loves her. She’s a Kitsune. It’s like an electric fox with nine tails or something. We have no idea what their little monster is going to be. Yup, you heard right their pregnant. Already 7 months along.  
Derek never married but that doesn’t stop our friend Oliver from trying to hook him up with his big sister. We met Oliver and Malia our junior year too, some crazy stuff happened. But they’re awesome and a pretty cute couple. They just started dating. Malia is Peter’s daughter surprisingly and a were coyote. Oliver’s a jackal so we’ll see what comes out of that mix.  
Cora and Boyd are engaged. I mean who say that coming, oh that’s right everyone. She’s also 7 months pregnant.  
Erica and I are parents as well. We have Lydia Jr who’s 6, Lisa and Belle who are 4 and identical, Claudia Jr who’s 2, Melissa Jr who’s 1, and we are expecting 2 boys. They will be named Scott Jr and Danny Jr they’ll be identical and white as all hell, despite who they’re named after. We are done having kids. To be honest I’ve been waiting for two boys so I could name them after my two best friends. We are 7 months along also. And no, none of us planned this it just happens in a close nit pack. Although you would think we did, especially me, Scott, and Danny. Now we all have little monsters, but they’re the good kind.


End file.
